


Supernovae

by sequence_fairy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: The TARDIS doors are thrown open behind her and Rose tips her head back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyBrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/gifts).



> Written for [timepetalprompts](http://timepetalprompts.tumblr.com) weekly drabble theme. The theme was 'frosty'.

This far out, they are light years from any other star, aeons away from any inhabited planets, and far enough away from anything, the Doctor had assured her before burying his face between her thighs, that it didn’t matter how loud she was, no one was going to hear her. 

Rose swears, her head thunking back against the metal grating as the Doctor’s clever fingers scissor inside her, and his tongue traces tight circles around her clit. The TARDIS doors are thrown open behind her and Rose tips her head back, mouth falling open around a moan that tears its way up her throat. 

There is nothing out there. Only a darkness so deep it seems to glow. There’s nothing like the vacuum of space. There is no earthly (or otherwise) equivalent to the absolute frigidity of it, to the silence, to the utter and unchanging stillness. 

Rose can feel the frosty fingers of the ice cold night creeping across her skin, and her nipples pebble as goosebumps ripple across her skin. “God,” she pants, and the Doctor hums. The vibrations set off shivers of pleasure through every one of her nerves and Rose’s hands clench around the grating. “That’s so fucking good Doctor,” she says. She can almost feel his smile, before he renews his assault and she _keens -_ high and wild. 

“That’s it Rose,” the Doctor says, lifting his head to kiss the join of her thigh. Rose arches as the Doctor curls his fingers inside her and presses his thumb to her clit. She groans. “That’s it,” the Doctor repeats. Rose looks down her body at him, and he grins. There’s a feral note to the curve of his mouth, and those brown eyes she loves are darkened almost black. 

“Don’t stop,” she says, “oh god, please don’t stop.” 

“I love you like this,” he says. 

“Like how?” Rose asks, voice strained and her spine arched almost painfully as he holds her on the precipice. She’s _so_ close - every time she breathes it’s with a choked off noise that she doesn’t know how to name. The Doctor’s smile grows even more smug. 

“I’m so close Doctor, _please,_ ” Rose begs. Her hands hurt where she is clenching them, and her whole body is bowstring taut. The Doctor has her on the edge of the knife, and she’s going to go absolutely mad if he doesn’t let her fall, if he doesn’t push her over the brink this instant. 

“I like it when you beg,” the Doctor says, pressing a kiss her navel. He does something with his fingers and Rose’s breath comes out of her in a shrill noise that she is not sure she’d ever be able to repeat. He does the thing with his fingers again and this time, Rose yells. 

Now that the dam is broken there is nothing holding her back anymore and when the Doctor drops his mouth back to her cunt, she yells again, her head thrown back and her hands buried in his hair, holding his face against her sex. He works her back up to the peak with fingers and tongue. 

“Oh,” Rose says, because all of a sudden the space behind them isn’t black anymore. The blinding brightness of a supernova explodes across the open doorway. 

Her orgasm rolls through her like thunder, as the shockwave of the supernova rolls through the TARDIS. She swears she can feel herself coming apart at the seams, and she closes her eyes, and gives in to the rushing sparking pleasure.

When she opens her eyes, the Doctor has sat up, and is watching colorful gaseous filaments speed past the TARDIS. Rose rolls over, adjusts her skirt back down to cover her bum and joins him in the doorway. They dangle their feet off the edge, and the Doctor links their fingers together. 

“How ‘bout that Rose Tyler,” the Doctor says, and Rose snorts. 

“You timed that pretty well,” Rose says, and the Doctor’s eyes widen. 

“I did no such thing!” The Doctor presses a hand to his chest, affecting a pained expression. “ Rose Tyler, you wound me. To think that I would purposefully time your orgasm to a supernova, I am _offended.”_

“I’m not complaining,” Rose says, “best orgasm I’ve had in _years_  –” she looks up at the Doctor, teasing smile on her face – “but you know, the supernova went before I did.” The Doctor looks momentarily stricken. Rose taps him on the nose. “Guess you’ll have to do better next time,” she says. 

“Won’t I just,” the Doctor replies, and Rose shivers in anticipation.


End file.
